A cup of Tea, A Scone, A Kiss
by GermanPastaMiester
Summary: SUMMARY IS IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. PROLAUGE

My friend, Arthur Kirkland, invites me to a cafe and I decide to tell him how I feel, Will he except me, or will he simply get angry and yell at me and break my heart? (FOR THE LAST TIME I SUCK AT SUMMRIES okay a few lemon cookies MABYE the raiding may MAY CHANGE its a little bit of a roller coaster ride that I am wondering how many chapters I should make, COLLAB WITH SPAMANOx3 okay so DONT ONLY FLAME ME)


	2. Intrestingevents (LEMON)

"Uh...y-yes, I am a virgin." he whispers quietly. "S-so you understand the mixed feelings I am dealing with?" I ask out loud, the fact I was able to get the weight off my shoulders is very comforting, you never know, a guy that can have any girl in a second. "A-Arthur, your...em...pants." I blush slightly at the small bulge between his thighs"Uh...s-sorry..." he looks to me, a bit of a flushed look on his face''...This is so abnormal I-AH'' his breath was hitched in his throat as I giggle and nibble on his neck, lightly licking it as I nibble along his tendon, his face growing red, fast. I let him go from my nibbling and look to his face, the red under his eyes, the unsure and yet, bold gleam in his eyes showing he really **wasn't** practiced in this "Ah, your n-not h-h-helping!" he heaves every breath as I make my way down to his side, gently rubbing his abs and lightly breathing on his side. "Hey- AH s-s-stop AH UH-!" he gasps as my breath curls arouand his side, defying the cold air. "AH p-p-please, AH UH UH that's s-so g-good AH-! he yelps as I sneak my hand to his ear, the soft tip stroking the rim as he cringes from the pleasure in different places. "D-did I do something wrong, Arthur?!" I ask a slight tinge of worry in my eye."No its j-just, I have never felt this before, I don't think you have ether?" he asks me, looking at me with a mixed feeling in his tone "N-no, I never have, and there is no other man I would want to experience it for the first time with." I whisper silently, locking lips into a hot, steamy kiss, the feeling of his tongue on mine entrancing, despite what others think, the taste of his sweet lips, scones, and tea together are a real drug, for me anyway. We pull apart, a small silver string of saliva bridging our bottom lips, the feeling of him with me, is so, comforting. "Uh- please, um uh huh-AH" he gasps again, my hands rubbing the rim of his pants, teasing him. "UH p-please AH-" he wines as I find his soft area, rubbing in that spot, teasing him further "P-PLEASE UH-" he groans and begs, pulling me ever closer. "You really do want it ea?" I ask, playing with his belt buckle, the smooth, cold buckle proving to be another toy, pressing it on his soft spot, bucking his hips I manage to unbuckle his belt and pull it aside, laying it on the table. He kept bucking his hips and moaning in pleasure and anticipation as I made sure to keep it smooth and straining for him, what do you expect, you are only a virgin once, so what do the stupid teenagers say '_yolo'_ I suppose. He let out a loud and deep moan as his pants slid off "mm, so UH!" his breath hitched as my hand slowly slithered down, stroking his inner thighs, teasing him and making him gasp and moan and arch his back, his knuckles turning white from trying not to loose what composure he had left, if any "P-please, m-more!'' he gasp before throwing his head up as Alfred walked in, his face going redder than the reddest tomato. "A-Arthur, whats going on?" he asks in a slow, almost curios tone. "ALFRED YOU BLOODY WANKER, GET THE HELL OUT, DAMN YOU BLOODY FROG FACE OUTTT!" he hollered best he could, despite the fact he was buzzing with pleasure. If it wasn't for the blanket, Alfred would have seen me and Arthur. "I don't see whats the pobl- what in the hell ARTHUR, ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU HAD SEX DAMN DUDE!" my face went red faster than you could think as he walked across the room and sat on the coffee table, examining the predicament "Alfred, If you tell anybody about this, I swear just as sure as I am well, uh...""Just as sure as he is English?""Yes, just as sure as I am English, I will force feed you scones!""Now now, don't do that, I know what to do." I whisper in a tone that makes you swear you could see 'em naked. "G-got it, ma'am uh Arthur, you, okay with me..." his voice trailed off as he noted the scene before him "The hell if I am, what about you, darling?" "Well, a-are you experienced with it?" "Hell no, but I have watched video's of it, so I have a, Idea." he says in a rather sure tone. "I bet it was bondage, wasn't it?!" "NO!" He yells I didn't want to become a sex star or what ever so I did what seemed appropriate, I took 'em both and the both of them shut up. "Now, if you two will keep moderately quiet, I won't need to to kneed Alfred into a boner, and if I do, lets say I won't help him with it, he will half to deal with it himself UNDERSTOOD!" I add a bit of a strong tone to it, making sure Alfie got what I was saying. I continued to pet his inner thigh, he couldn't help but thrust and moan as waves of pleasure engulfed him, I began to move to where he really wanted me and as soon as i lightly brushed my fingers over his throbbing prostate, he cried out "FUCK YES!" and squirmed desperate. I slowly teased him, brushing my fingers arouand the base, and slowly drew up, every millimeter I drew closer, his moans became louder and more needy. "That's what you want, huh, horny English boy." I say in a mocking tone, knowing that it would make him crazier "MM YES UH YES YES FUCK YES BLOODY HELL YES AH!" he cried out as my fingers every so slowly, wrapped him and gently squeezed, he thrust out and moaned, he was really really enjoying himself right now, witch is what I wanted him to do. "Hey, Arthur, you really are acting really fucking horny right now, whats the deal?" Alfred asked, from his tone I could tell he was turned on at the sight of Arthur squirming, naked, his prostate bulging and throbbing. "Shut the hell up Alfred, this is better than any video could express AH!" he almost squealed as I lightly began to rub and push. "Damn Arthur your REALLY fucking slutty right now, shit!" he gasped as he keeled down and sat next to me, gently rubbing my ear, kissing it, nibbling it, even slipping his tongue into it, witch made me shiver and gasp "Alfred, mm!" I gulp as he moved to my cheek, nipping it with his lips and kissing it, he was trying to get to me, HA not tonight, tonight was for Arthur, it was his night for pleasure. I quickly broke Alfred off as I slid my tongue into his mouth, slipping into his warm caverns as i pulled him into a deep french kiss, slipping my tongue into his throat. I began to close on Arthur tighter and began to rub faster as he continued to moan and squirm. I let Alfred breathe, he obviously figured I couldn't kiss "Damn girl, you kiss like a fucking angel damn, you really can deep throat a kiss huh!?" he exclaimed between pants "Wonder what you could do with a cock!" he moaned, his eyes were on Arthur's prostate as it throbbed. "Your not gonna find out you bloody git AH-!" he cried out as Alfred and I let a good bit of saliva dribble onto the head and we made sure Arthur wouldn't forget this night for a while. I closed my mouth on Alfred's and deep put my tongue deep into his throat again, saliva dripping down our necks and onto Arthur's prostate, the sight really was a spectacle to behold, one getting a spit fall onto his prostate and the other two in a deep french kiss, saliva like a stream from the lip lock. "FUCK YES UH YES MM YES UH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he cried out as I began to suck lightly on the head, my tongue sliding across the slit. "Damn, I want some!" Alfred blurted as Arthur thrust, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from overwhelming pleasure. "Keep fucking dreaming horny bastard frog face!" he growled, glaring at Alfred. I began to suck harder, causing him to lose his breath and whimper in delight. "I will get some when your asleep, asshole." Alfred whispered, watching. "I- I THINK I'M GONNA- AH!" he cried out as he spilled his cum into my mouth, the warm, creamy, fluffy seed flowing from the corners of my mouth and out from my nose. swallowing what I could."Damnnnnn she took it all, that's the shit, one hell of load!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes wide with amusement. "Chill Alfred, hey are you okay, I hope I didn't hurt you-!?""I'm fine, just, it was a lot to swallow, but I don't mind." I helped him to our room, sitting him in the chair, I went to go run a bath for him. as the water began to fill the tub, I decided a little soak for myself wouldn't hurt, so I undressed, my small crop top first, then bra, socks, pants, and finally my undies. "Perhaps, he won't notice the bruise on my arm, its nothing, just a little mark." I whispered to myself, stepping into the tub, the water swirling arouand my calves, sending chills to my arms. after I get comfy and stop the water the sound of footsteps drew close, assuming it was Arthur, I paid no mind and continued to soak, the steam curling and rising from the hot water. I soon felt warm hands on my shoulders and smiled, sending a hand back, I brought there face close, their lips caressing my neck, there hands reaching down, holding me in a embrace. I turned and kissed them their tongue slipping down into my throat, I send my fingers through their hair, pulling them closer, I pulled them into the large bathtub, holding them close and caressing them. I move my mouth down and begin to suckle there abs, their skin soft and sweet, warm. I smile and finally open my eyes "Alfred, what are you doing here!?" I yelp in surprise, looking up at him. "You didn't mind who I was a second ago, what changed?" he asked in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine despite the hot bath. "I thought you were Arthur, damn it!" I growled at him, he did feel good, but he was not my Arthur. "I said I would get you later, so here I am, and I will NOT break a promise!" he said, his voice stern and firm, If I didn't go along It would only end badly for me. "So, what do you want?" I ask in a innocent, soft voice. "I want you to suck my cock, understand!" he said in a demanding tone, I now feared for my well being, the way he said it it really sounded like 'I want to fuck you so hard you won't ever see strait again' witch didn't help me a bit. "W-when d-do you w-want me to p-p-please you?" I said in a shaky tone, I didn't hardly know him, how could I trust him. "Now, I want it now." he said firmly, when he said now, I felt like my stomach was torn out. "Get on your knees, and keep those pretty little eyes of yours open." with a heavy heart I slowly keeled down, the water now up to my chest, thankfully. when I saw what I had to deal with I looked up at him with a angry glare in my eyes as I slowly sucked on the head, using my tongue I ran it arouand the bottom of the head, he thrust into my mouth with a moan and to get back at him I pulled back and pushed my tongue into the slit and used my fingers to massage him making him moan in pleasure. I quickly took this chance and deep took him in to a deep throat, he moaned and took my head and held me there, my lungs began begging for oxygen as I couldn't breathe, then he put a rag to my nose, then blackness


	3. Returning to the known home

When I woke, my heart broke, I was scared, it was dark, and a figure sat in the corner, from what I could tell, it was male, with what looked like a spigot in hand, a scarf arouand his neck and a long cloak. "You woke dat is good da? he asked, a rather high but quiet Russian accented voice. "Who the hell are you bastard, where is Arthur, where am I!?" I growl, my sharper than normal k-nines showing. "I am Ivan, and Artor sent me to rescue you, but he did not tell me dat you would be naked. "Huh? UH EVERT YOUR EYES IVAN, DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR A WOMAN!" I holler at him, however he just kept staring and smiling. he walked closer, now he was in kicking range, with a swift movement I attempted to kick him, but my leg struck the spigot pipe, I cried out in pain, "ONE MORE THING FOR ARTHUR TO FREAK ABOUT!" he grabbed the rope and with a sharpish end, he tore it, my sore wrists indicated that I had been hanging there for a long while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to Arthurs home3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARTHUR!" I squeak as I quickly cross the room and jump , hugging him, slightly whimpering, happy to be in his cradling arms once again. "Darling, what happened, your bruised, who did this!?" He asks quickly, kissing sore spots on my skin. "Thank you, sweetheart, are there any scones, I'm starving?" I ask with a eager tone "Yes, a fresh batch is in the window sill." I quickly make my way to the kitchen *I don't know anymore, is it, did I, no, yes URGE I CANT THINK!* I whisper to myself, as I grab a scone and Arthur's cup of tea, sitting down, I begin to hum a old song I heard him sing "how it all begannn, if truth be told, had a master plan, now i rule, the world, took 'em by surpriseee, worked my way up hill, they looked into my eyes, I became invince-able- huh!" Arthur was standing behind me, humming along "What is it, darling?" he asks in a soft tone. "Oh, just one of your old pirate songs, why?" I quickly shift in my chair, a false uncomfortable look on my face "Nothing, just, I wouldn't think you really cared for pirate skits like that is all." he says smoothly, like freshly brewed tea, hot and flavorful, but slightly bitter and strong. I smile up at him and with a slightly demanding tone of voice ask him "What's with that Ivan character, he uh, wasn't shy with the whole, nude thing, ya'know?" As the name 'Ivan' left my lips he had a sharp intake of breath "C-can I tell you something?" he quickly said, his voice shaky and uprooted "Sure, tell me anything." I say flatly, looking into his eyes, the normal sparkle gone, he was gonna tell me something important, I could feel it.

_**( sorry for the short chapter, and about the whole lemon in the first chapter, MICROSOFT WAS BEING A ASS A USUAL AND IT DIDN'T LAND RIGHT! and this chapter is going to be the last for a good while, I gotta drop the tension soon, however, there have been some... complications *coughITALYcough* anyway, R&R plz, and any comments on my writing PLEASE PM ME, I LIVE IN A PLACE WHERE THE SCHOOLS ARE WORSE THAN RUSSIA'S COOKING! no offense Russia (Russia: oh don't worry, I will get you later ^u^ (Me: IGGY RUSSIA IS BEING A DOUCHE AGAIN!**_


	4. A cute little fight

"Don't look at me like that, I know I must tell her but, DAMN I can't tell her after that traumatizing abduction!"...Arthur...he is talking to somebody...but who? "Ah, mon ami anglais, you need to relax, elle sera très bien, elle est forte, elle vous aime." Huh, french, must be Francis Bonnefoy, what a daft man, Arthur doesn't like the Frenchman."You know I don't speak French you bloody frog face!" Damn it Arthur, all ways on guard. I open my eyes, I was on the bed, with Arthur and Francis arguing a few feet off, in the archway leading to the bathroom. "SHUT UP ANGLETERRE Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop UN CHAT SCAREDY!"I take in a sharp breath as he struck Arthur directly in the nose, he stepped back for a second, then threw his knee into the air, the loud yelp of the Frenchman cut the air, shrill and in unexpected pain. "DAMN YOU ANGLETERRE, BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU KNEE MY CROTCH!" (Hehe, slap stick jokes ^^ you can find MANY in my story here.) he cried out in pain, falling to the floor, his hand over his genitals, shivering. I couldn't help but giggle, the fact that my Iggy stood fast and bold was really sexy, the way he reacted and his face when he had concurred the Frenchman. "So you saw that, 'ea?" he smirks and laughs a little. "Oh, you know your laugh sounds hot, come on, laugh some more please." I whimper sweetly, begging him softly, seductively." he let out another hot laugh, his face blushing red as I smile and laugh along with him, the sound of his voice when he laughed made me all soft and melted on the inside. He strides across the large room, sitting on the bed, he kissed me softly., his lips fit against mine perfectly, a soft, fluffy kiss, not one that is hungry, or needy. Just, happy, more of a 'I'm glad to see you again' or 'dear its good to know your alright' sorta kiss. "Arthur, is your nose okay, he hit you pretty hard, do you want me to look at it?" I asked when we broke the kiss to breathe, his eyes shone and sparkled like the most beautiful, well polished emeralds, looking into my amber Iris's. "Hey, its okay, just a little-OW THAT HURT!" He yelped as I brushed my fingers across his nose. "Its broken you bloody git, let me fix it." I say in a slightly assertive tone, letting him know I was gonna get to his nose and fix it. "H-hey, d-don't talk like that, you know what happens!" he chimed as I pulled him up and dragged him to the bathroom, pushing him onto the toilet. I pranced off to get Vicodin, scissors, iodine, and other needed supplies for fixing a nose

~~~~time skip to when Arthur is high and numb on drug and is totally *makes a face*~~~

"Hehehe, hick, hehehe!" he giggles as he smirks obviously the drug had him thinking dirty or something that is not related to the topic. As the knife met skin, I expected him to start cursing and what not, but no, he was asleep...snoring, damn it! As I continued to cut a larger slit, red blood dribbled down his face and dripped to his chest. "Iggy, this might sting but work with me, okay chap." I gave him a firm warning as I moved my fingers, positioning his nose, then with a suture, I closed it, then wrapped it with a rough cloth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later at 5:00 in the evening, in Felicano's home~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me what you and Francis were talking about!" I demanded, scowling. Why won't he just _**tell**_ me. "Look, Cheyenne, its...I-""DAMN IT ARTHUR TELL ME!" I finally snapped, I am done being in the shadows about this."I AM A NATION OKAY, A BLOODY NATION!"

(Iggy: HEY! I would NEVER say that


	5. The plot thickens

"What...do you mean a nation?"I asked, my eyes wide with disbelief. His face was pale after a second or two after he said nation. "Nation, yes, great Britain and Northern Ireland." He nodded with a guilty sigh. "Okay, you must have spiked my food or something...you...nations...NATIONS ARE NOT PEOPLE!" I hollered, not out of anger, but denial. "S-Si, p-please calm down, I hate when people fight!" Venizano, well, shit now that I think about it, ITALY, squeaked, tugging at my shirt cuff. "I know it sounds insane but please believe me, I never chose this..." England muttered, his voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears, even if he IS a nation, I was the one who fell in love with him. So I pulled away from Italy's grabby fingers and set my index finger under his chin and tilted his head up. "Look at me, Arthur, I know you can hear me damnit, I dont care what the hell you are, I love you for the man you are on the inside, not because your as cute as I don't know what, but because your a good person." I scolded lovingly holding eye contact. "You...you mean it..." He sniveled, eyes still glassy. "What the hell kinda' question is that sweetheart of course I mean it."


End file.
